


Summer

by gyuhyun



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, kyumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, on his summer vacation, Cho Kyuhyun falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by One Direction's [Summer Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jz4Mt37zekg)

1

On the summer of his freshman year, Cho Kyuhyun would be travelling far far, _very_ far away from civilization… Okay, so he was exaggerating. It wasn’t that far and it wasn’t exactly as if the place they were going to wasn’t civilized as well. It was just that it was far from home and Kyuhyun would rather spend his summer vacation at home.

He sighed as he stared out at the window of their car. Every year for summer his family would go on this trip and spend at least 2-3 weeks of their summer at their beach house. When Kyuhyun was younger it was fun, but now that he’s in high school it just seemed boring. He’d rather play StarCraft all day long. Not to mention, he could have tried to chat up with his crush on Facebook. He mentally cursed himself regretting not using that as an excuse to his parents when they said that they weren’t going to let him waste his summer playing StarCraft. _When is StarCraft ever a waste?_ He thought to himself.

“Come on, son. Don’t be such a downer! You could go swim and meet people in the beach! You could even fall in love!” His father said to which Kyuhyun could only groan in his mind. He wanted to reply that he already had someone he liked but he thought better of it. His parents didn’t really need to know about his love life.

“Your father’s right, honey. Summer is the best time to fall in love.” His mother cooed making googly eyes at his father. The scene just made Kyuhyun want to barf. This time he groaned.

“Just wake me up when we get there.” Kyuhyun said not wanting his parents disturbing his sulking. He plugged in his earphones and blocked the rest of the world out.

 

It didn’t take long for the ride to end and when it did it only made Kyuhyun realize how hopeless his situation was. He wasn’t allowed to bring his laptop so he couldn’t play any StarCraft.  He wanted to cry. His life was seriously over. He was thankful for the wifi that their beach house had because at least he had connection to civilization.

As Kyuhyun put the last of his bags away, he turned on the wifi on all of his devices, his iPhone, his iPad and his iTouch. He felt like as though he was home, then he remembered his laptop was the only thing missing, and the feeling was gone.

He plumped himself on the bed and stared at his phone as if willing it to come alive or something. Just then, all three devices started to ring signaling Kyuhyun that he had some sort of notification. Kyuhyun opted to check it on his phone since he was holding it. Kyuhyun found that someone had messaged him. Not wasting any more time, he immediately checked out who it was. His heart almost leapt out of his chest when he found out who it was.

‘Seohyun: Kyuhyun, I heard you were out of town, you enjoying your vacation? ^^’ The message read. Kyuhyun began to silently thank heavens for Facebook. Kyuhyun typed in a quick reply to the girl he’s been dreaming of since school started.

Their conversation didn’t last as Seohyun had to do something but they promised to talk whenever they were free. Kyuhyun couldn’t fight the grin on his face. If his parents saw him, they would’ve thought their son had been replaced by an alien.

Kyuhyun kept rereading the conversation like an idiot and took note of the smileys she used and how they made Seohyun adorable. This wasn’t like him at all but he guessed this is what they called love. He guessed.

“Kyuhyun honey! Come down and help us with the rest of the unpacking!” His mom called out. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. _Parents really know how to ruin a moment._

Kyuhyun went downstairs and immediately started unpacking some of the stuff they brought along. When he was done, his father approached him with a small smile and handed him a book.

“Read it. Outside, not in your bedroom. There’s not much sun out in the balcony. It’s a pretty good place to read. It’s a very good book. You’ll find it very interesting. And I want you to finish it before the time we go back to Seoul.” His father said with soft smile.

“How are you sure I will read it?” Kyuhyun smirked. His father patted his head.

“Because you’re old enough and I trust you.” His father simply said and somehow it worked. Kyuhyun walked to the balcony with drooped shoulders. He felt for his phone in his shorts pocket. If he had his phone then he could still be able to chat with Seohyun. He smiled as he took a seat facing the beach at the back of their house. He read the title of the book and the summary. The book did seem interesting.

Kyuhyun wasn’t a fast reader. He was too slow for his liking. It seemed like he’d been on the balcony for hours and he’s still far from reaching the end of the book. He groaned inwardly as he finally looked at the time only to realize that only 30 minutes had passed. He shut the book and rubbed his eyes. He closed them and tried to relax them awhile because he wasn’t used to reading for such a long time. A banging sound from somewhere near made him open them abruptly.

“What the hell was that?” He exclaimed looking around to find a person coming down from the balcony stairs of the neighboring house. He noticed that it was a boy with black hair. Just as the boy reached the bottom of the stairs, he ran towards the area of the beach. He had such a wide smile on his face that it almost made Kyuhyun smile. Almost.

The boy ran so fast and came to a halt only to lie down on the sand as if taking all the summer air in. Kyuhyun had never seen anyone so happy to be in the beach before. Well maybe if it was a kid, but this boy seemed to be just around his age. Kyuhyun was amused he had to admit. It almost made him want to run towards the beach as well. Almost.

Kyuhyun being Kyuhyun he decided that reading time was over. It was time to eat. He took one last look at the boy who had sat upright and began to stare at the sea then he headed inside the house where his family was preparing lunch.

“Mom do you remember anyone _ever_ living next door?” Kyuhyun asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t remember. Our realtor may have said something about a wealthy family having bought it or something, but I can’t be sure.” His mother replied thoughtfully.

“Why would our realtor know that?” Kyuhyun asked.

“Because son, the realtor of the houses here, is our realtor.” His father replied. Kyuhyun just nodded. He sometimes forgot that he wasn’t supposed to be this interested in certain things.

“So how’s the book so far?” his father asked. Kyuhyun smirked.

“What makes you think I actually read it?”

“Because I noticed you turn the pages.” His father replied nonchalantly. Kyuhyun suspiciously eyed his father but decided to give him an honest reply.

“It’s interesting so far. Not really my kind of book but I think it has something worth reading.” His father only nodded.

As they finished eating, Kyuhyun decided he would read the book again out in the balcony, this time with some music on.

He was just reaching half of the tenth chapter when he noticed that the sun was going down. He frowned because then he’d have to read in his room. He rather liked the atmosphere of the beach. It was quiet because the beach was a little private, only for people who owned a lot in the area. He took off his earphones and placed his bookmark in the book. He then heard laughing from the beach, which he found weird because that must’ve been a really loud laugh. He looked at the direction of the laugh and found that same boy prancing about in the sea. Not really swimming because he was too close to the shore. The boy had the same big smile almost as if he’d never seen the likes of a beach before, it made Kyuhyun smile.

Kyuhyun had to note that the boy looked almost heavenly with the sun set as his background giving the boy some kind of silhouette. It almost took Kyuhyun’s breath away. Almost. He walked toward the railing and settled himself there, resting his head on his arm and continued to watch the boy have fun playing in the water. It’s been awhile since Kyuhyun had actually played around in the sea like that and yet here’s a boy around his age having the best time of his life.

Kyuhyun had this urge to go down and play with the boy, it felt like a good idea. He was just about to convince himself when his mother called for dinner. He took one last look at the boy who had his back turned to him and left the balcony.

If he had taken a little longer in looking he would’ve found himself staring at the most beautiful smile in the world, or at least that’s what he would say if he saw how the boy would have smiled at him when he looked in his direction.

 

It was now the 3rd day of Kyuhyun’s sentence (because he refused to call this vacation), he was still reading the book. It’s gotten really good over the course of the days but he’s been observing the boy too much to actually progress any faster with the book.

Just as he was about to take his place on the balcony, his father blocked him. “I’m taking this with me for a while.” He stated, grabbing the book out of Kyuhyun’s hand making sure the bookmark was not messed up.

“What? Why?” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

“Because we’re in a beach house, behind us is a beach, we’re on summer vacation, and there are people in the beach. You should go meet these people.” His father pointed. Kyuhyun wanted to roll his eyes and tell his father how there weren’t any ‘people’ in the beach just a boy. But decided not to. He just nodded and walked away with drooped shoulders murmuring how the book was just starting to get really good. His father chuckled as he watched his son walk down the balcony and walk towards the beach where a boy was sitting just admiring the view.

Kyuhyun walked all the way to the shore where he noticed the boy was sitting on the sand writing on it with a stick. He decided to sit beside the boy close enough to make conversation if needed but far enough so it didn’t feel awkward. When the boy was done drawing, he looked at Kyuhyun.

“Hi! What’s your name? I’m Sungmin.” The boy said with a cheery tone and an outstretched arm. Kyuhyun shook it and returned the smile.

“I’m Kyuhyun.”

“You’re that boy who’s always reading on the balcony next to our house, right?” Sungmin said with an innocent look in his eyes and all Kyuhyun could do was nod.

They spent the next few hours talking about random things, getting to know each other and playing in the beach. Kyuhyun had never met anyone like Sungmin. Sungmin was unique. He was a talented person. Skilled in music and arts, family’s rich just like Kyuhyun’s but strict parents. Sungmin had explained how he had to fight his right at having a summer vacation at the beach. Sungmin was also just in the same year in high school except Sungmin was homeschooled and he didn’t live in Seoul. Even though Sungmin wasn’t like any of his friends back in Seoul, he knew he still liked Sungmin.

The sun was already setting and it was almost time for Sungmin to go back to the house. They had just finished splashing each other with water. They were now walking around the beach just talking and laughing as they let the summer breeze dry their clothes.

“We should probably head back. I can’t stay past the sun set, my parents would kill me.” Sungmin exclaimed.

“Really? That’s too bad. Why are your parents so strict anyways?” He asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.” He added as an afterthought realizing his comment seemed a little personal.

“My parents think I’m some sort of prodigy. I need to be ‘taken care of’,” he said complete with air quotes, “or something like that. I’ve gotten used to it though.” Sungmin shrugged. “What about you? What made you stop reading your book?”

Kyuhyun laughed, “It may seem like I’m a book person but I’m not. My father just had me read the book for the summer. I’m more of a computer games person but I wasn’t allowed to bring my laptop.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Sungmin cooed patting Kyuhyun’s back which earned him a glare. Sungmin only laughed and Kyuhyun found himself laughing along as well.

Without them noticing, they were already where they needed to be. They parted ways and went back to their respective houses. Kyuhyun was just about to open the balcony door when someone yelled his name, he saw Sungmin leaning on the railing of their balcony.

“Let’s meet up again tomorrow!” Sungmin yelled and Kyuhyun shouted his agreement. Sungmin waved good night and Kyuhyun entered the house.

“So, how was your day?” His mother asked as she set the table for dinner.

“I made friends with the kid from the house next door.” Kyuhyun replied with a wide smile on his face.

“Was it a girl?” His mother asked, her tone of voice hinting at things. Kyuhyun was stunned by the question.

“What? What made you think it was a girl?”

“It wasn’t?” His mother asked surprised.

“No, it wasn’t. Sungmin is a boy.” He replied. His mother just shook her head and smiled.

“Oh well, my bad. It’s nice that you met someone.” Kyuhyun nodded and smiled as he began to tell his mother the details of his awesome day. His mother mentally noted how different their son seems when he smiled like this.

Kyuhyun was lying down on his bed when his phone beeped signaling a notification. He saw that Seohyun had messaged him again. Somehow he didn’t feel as happy as he did the usual times they chatted. He shrugged it off and began to chat the night away with Seohyun like he’d been doing the past nights.

The next day Kyuhyun woke up feeling excited. He wasn’t sure why he was so excited. He was just meeting Sungmin and nothing more. He said good bye to his parents and walked to the beach where he found Sungmin making sand castles.

“Need help with that?” Kyuhyun asked startling Sungmin.

“Dude! Don’t do that!” Sungmin replied splashing Kyuhyun with some sand. Kyuhyun knelt down to Sungmin’s level and admired the beginnings of Sungmin’s sand castle.

“Wow! You’re pretty good at this.” Kyuhyun complimented.

Sungmin smiled, “Thanks.”

It was the most beautiful smile Kyuhyun had ever seen. He didn’t know if it was the way the sun shone on Sungmin (he didn’t even know how he noticed that because he was too busy staring at Sungmin smile at him) or his eyes were damaged or something, but Sungmin’s smile was better than anyone’s.

Kyuhyun didn’t know it yet but at that time he was _falling in love_.

2

“Yo!” Eunhyuk greeted grabbing Kyuhyun by the neck and ruffling his hair with his other hand.

“Hyuk! Don’t do that! You could really kill me!” Kyuhyun reprimanded as he finally broke free from the death grip. He fixed his uniform as they walked back to the classroom where the rest of the class was saying goodbye because summer vacation would start tomorrow.

“Kyuhyun!” Seohyun greeted as Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun entered the room, immediately the rest of the students paid attention to the ‘couple’. Eunhyuk pretended to clear his throat as he silently walked away.

“Congratulations on receiving 1st honors again!” Seohyun smiled and handed Kyuhyun a small blue box.

“Thank you.” Kyuhyun replied not being able to help hide his blush as he got the present and Seohyun waved goodbye wishing Kyuhyun a good summer.

“So when are you going to tell your girlfriend you didn’t have to actually spend your summer with your family in your beach house?” Eunhyuk asked.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Kyuhyun retorted as he tried to unwrap the present.

“Try telling that to anyone who doesn’t know.”

“Everyone knows?” Kyuhyun asked dumbfounded because Seohyun and he were doing their best to keep it a secret.

“Yes. Now answer my question. Does she know or not?” Eunhyuk asked with a smirk on his face because it was very obvious that he knew the answer and that he was just teasing Kyuhyun.

“No, she doesn’t.” Kyuhyun replied softly. And Eunhyuk just started bursting into fits of laughter.

“Dude! You chose some guy you met over the summer over your girlfriend!” Eunhyuk managed to say while he came down his high.

“I know. I know. But I haven’t seen Sungmin in a long time and I would really like to see him again.” Kyuhyun said with a soft smile. “You know how hard it’s been trying to see if he had Facebook only to find loads of impostors. I just can’t pass up this chance that he might be there again.”

“What makes you so sure he’ll be coming this year? The dude’s famous. He might be busy.” Eunhyuk made his point as they began to fix their things.

“I don’t know but I have this feeling that he’ll be there. I just know it.” Kyuhyun said and Eunhyuk could see how different Kyuhyun’s eye shone when he talked about Sungmin.

“Does Seohyun know that you’re cheating on her with Sungmin?” Eunhyuk asked softly that Kyuhyun almost didn’t hear it.

“What? No! I’m not cheating on her. Besides she doesn’t need to know about Sungmin. Sungmin is just a friend.”

“How come I know?” Eunhyuk once again pointed out.

“Because you’re my best friend and I tell you everything. Now let’s go! Our parents are waiting.” Kyuhyun said and Eunhyuk could only shake his head. Even though he’s young he knew. He knew the difference between the feelings Kyuhyun had for Sungmin and the feelings he had for Seohyun and how big the gap was.

 

The first thing Kyuhyun did when they got to the beach house was run to the beach and look for any sign of Sungmin. It was already afternoon and he was expecting to see a gallivanting Sungmin. To his surprise all he could see was the calm sea and a few families he didn’t really care about. He decided to go back to the house and borrow the book he’d begun reading last summer but stopped reading when summer ended (or when Sungmin begun to take most of his time).

“What happened to your friend?” His father asked not really liking the idea of his son reading inside the house. That would mean he’d be isolating himself.

“I don’t know, I don’t see him around.” Kyuhyun replied gloomily. Kyuhyun’s father patted him on the head and gave him the book.

This summer Kyuhyun was given the choice to either bring or leave his laptop. He left it so he would have time to play with Sungmin and not read a book he was only half interested in now. He decided though that reading was probably the best distraction. So he sat himself on the balcony and began to read the afternoon away.

“Kyuhyun!”

Kyuhyun didn’t open his eyes.

“Kyuhyun! Wake up!”

Kyuhyun stirred a little and made a move to open his eyes. He opened one eye half way and saw the makings of a face. He opened the other eye and noticed the face start to form normal looking features.

“What? Who?”

“Kyuhyun wake up!” The person said and the voice seemed familiar.

Kyuhyun opened his eyes fully and almost fell out of his seat when he noticed that Sungmin’s face was centimeters away from his.

“Oh my gosh, Sungmin! What are you doing here?” Kyuhyun interjected getting up. Sungmin just giggle as he helped Kyuhyun stand up and straighten himself out.

“Your mom let me in. She even invited me to dinner.” Sungmin greeted happily.

“What are you doing out at a time like this? Aren’t you allowed?” Kyuhyun asked as he put the book down and they entered the house.

“My parents aren’t with me. They sent me here on vacation with a trusted housekeeper. The housekeeper is my cousin who is just a little older than me and she’s very lenient.” Sungmin replied as they took seats in the dining room.

“Wow! Your parents let you live alone with the housekeeper? Isn’t that some sort of miracle?” Kyuhyun asked because he honestly couldn’t believe it himself.

“Yeah! I know. That’s what I thought but it may have been influenced by a few articles some journalists wrote about how ‘sheltered’ I was that I may not be able to be ‘independent’ if my parents kept hovering over me.” Sungmin shrugged then smiled. “Thanks to those people, every summer, I get to be almost independent.”

Just then Kyuhyun’s mom appeared and began to lay down the food and Kyuhyun’s father sat at his part of the table. The dinner was quiet save for some introductions and getting to know each other. Kyuhyun’s parents shared embarrassing stories of Kyuhyun and Sungmin told stories of his own. It was a nice enough dinner if Kyuhyun had to admit.

“Why don’t we go walking before you go home?” Kyuhyun asked as he and Sungmin got out of the table.

“Is it alright? Mom? Dad?” Kyuhyun asked.

“Sure, go ahead! Don’t take too long.” Kyuhyun’s mom replied.

Kyuhyun and Sungmin walked out of the house their bodies close enough that the back of their hands were brushing against each other. They didn’t really notice or maybe they chose not to notice. Kyuhyun’s parents did but they had seen it coming.

“So what were you doing all the way at my house?” Kyuhyun asked as they walked towards the shore.

“I saw you sleeping and decided I’d wake you up. I threw pebbles at you and shouted but nothing worked.” Sungmin chuckled as he remembered. “I decided to just drop by and wake you up. When I told your mom she told me I had great timing because she was just about to set the table for dinner and she could definitely use the help in waking you up.”

Kyuhyun rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Did I do anything weird while I was asleep?”

“No, not really.” Sungmin said thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it, you look like a normal sleeping person. You’re quite boring.”

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh as Sungmin began laughing. He hadn’t noticed it but he had managed to walk Sungmin to his house.

“Tell your mom thanks again. Good night Kyuhyun.” Sungmin said as he began to climb the stairs to the balcony.

“Good night Sungmin.” Kyuhyun replied with a smile. As the summer breeze blew, Kyuhyun could see how the moonlight outlined Sungmin’s body. It gave his smile a beautiful glow. It made Kyuhyun want to keep talking with Sungmin because every time they talked Sungmin had a smile on his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Sungmin asked with a soft smile and Kyuhyun was hoping Sungmin was feeling the same, that Sungmin didn’t want him to go, too.

“Yeah.”

And just like that Sungmin turned his back, not before giving Kyuhyun one of those smiles. Kyuhyun called these smiles ‘A smile just for me’. Because they did seem like smiles reserved for him.

That night before he slept, he texted Eunhyuk at how his gut feeling was right.

 

A few days had passed and Kyuhyun would spend his mornings reading the book (he’s surprised he’d actually gotten farther to reading this time) and then the rest of the day with Sungmin. Sungmin was allowed to oversleep unlike last year because his parents weren’t taking care of him.

“So what do we do now?” Sungmin asked as they lay in the sand soaking up some sun they know will never have effect on their pearly white skin.

“I don’t know.” Kyuhyun replied truthfully as he turns on his mat to look at Sungmin who had his eyes closed. “You know I googled you. I even tried to look if you had Facebook.”

“Really?” Sungmin asked but didn’t open his eyes. “My parents don’t trust Facebook. They don’t see the need for me to have it and frankly so do I.” He opened his eyes and was startled to find Kyuhyun staring intensely at him. He smiled and Kyuhyun’s stare softened as he returned the smile. “I’ve never tried googling myself. What did you find?”

Kyuhyun couldn’t help the amused expression that just appeared on his face, “A lot of things. I didn’t think you were that famous.”

“I am?” Sungmin asked amused.

“Yes you are. You’re so famous that you have several impostors on Facebook.” Kyuhyun smirked and Sungmin eyes grew wide.

“What? Really? Shouldn’t we report that or something?”

“Nah, not really. It happens to a lot of famous people and you wouldn’t need it reported unless you actually had Facebook. So why don’t you need Facebook?” Kyuhyun asked as he started to face away from Sungmin because his cheeks were starting to feel hot.

“Oh well, I don’t really have that much friends that I need to stay in contact with. If I had Facebook, I probably wouldn’t use it.” Sungmin shrugged as he looked at the sea with his elbows supporting him.

“That’s too bad. I thought I could add you and maybe we could stay in contact. I kind of thought that last year was the last time I would see you because I didn’t get your number or anything.” Kyuhyun shrugged as he took the same position as Sungmin and stared out at the sea.

“Oh well, as for my number, all I can give you is the phone number of the beach house, other than that my mobile is always with my parents.” Sungmin said looking at Kyuhyun with apologetic eyes.

“How will they call you or how will you contact them? Why do they have to monitor your phone?” Kyuhyun felt like that was seriously invading on Sungmin’s privacy.

“Because most of the phone calls I get are business. I told you, I don’t have friends and I don’t like handling my business calls, it makes me realize that I don’t have friends. As for the contacting, that’s where my cousin comes in and the emergency numbers they had me memorize.” He finished with a laugh because it was a bit funny how overprotective his parents were.

“How will I be able to contact you?” Kyuhyun asked his voice had this tone of desperation, where it came from he didn’t know.

“Well, I have an email and I have an address. You could send me mails and emails.” Sungmin smiled as if he just proved a point and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh because it made sense.

“For the address, if you ever plan on sending me snail mail, I’ll just give you the address to this beach house because if I give you my mailing address it would be mixed up with some of the fanmail I get. And that would be messy, this way my cousin who takes care of the house can personally hand me the mail when she visits.” Sungmin said as he wrote down the addresses Kyuhyun needed. Kyuhyun nodded at the information given.

“Wow, Min! You’re really famous! You even have fanmail!” Kyuhyun joked.

“Min? Is that a nickname for me?” Sungmin asked his smile that of a child who had just received some sort of treat. Kyuhyun felt like a blush had formed on his cheeks as he saw that smile.

“Y-yeah, if that’s alright with you.” He replied sheepishly.

“I like it.” Sungmin faced Kyuhyun and gave him a smile with closed eyes. “Thanks, Kyu.”

And they both laughed.

 

Kyuhyun had just gotten off the phone with Seohyun. He was feeling really pissed off and decided to blow off some steam by kicking the sand.

“You know, if you have a problem, I bet I can be of better service than that sand.” Sungmin chuckled and Kyuhyun immediately stopped his kicking and dropped himself on the sand. Sungmin sat beside Kyuhyun, close enough for their arms to touch, hands only millimeters apart.

“My girlfriend’s having issues. She thinks I’m cheating on her.” Kyuhyun sighed as he rested his arms on his knees.

“You have a girlfriend?” Sungmin asked surprised.

“Seriously? You’re asking me that?” Kyuhyun couldn’t help asking as he ended up laughing because here he thought Sungmin would give him some intelligent reply or words of advice. He seriously did not expect the question.

“Yeah, I do.” Kyuhyun replied after he’d calm down and also because Sungmin gave him a look.

“Well what made her say that?” Sungmin asked and Kyuhyun could see that the wise words were just about to be said.

“Because I haven’t been on time on our chat dates. I sometimes miss them.” Kyuhyun said as he felt apologetic.

“You’re an idiot.” Sungmin stated plainly with soft smile. Kyuhyun’s eyes went wide as he gave him this i-thought-you-were-on-my-side look. “Well, you are. She’s your girlfriend. You’re spending summer far apart each other and you two love each other so much that you guys shouldn’t even be able to live being this far apart. Or well at least you guys should love each other to the point that you can keep your promises.”

Then Sungmin flashed Kyuhyun that smile. Kyuhyun’s heart began to beat faster. It was getting harder to breathe. He knew there was something he should do at a situation like this. The word started with a ‘k’. He just couldn’t wrap his mind at finding out the rest of the letters that came with the word. He was just staring into Sungmin’s beautiful brown eyes and his smile that seemed to give him this ethereal glow. Kyuhyun leaned in a little; just then his phone rang shocking the two of them.

“I have to take this.” Kyuhyun said standing up and answering the phone walking away from Sungmin who also stood up and dusted off his pants watching Kyuhyun walk away with a sad smile.

“Seohyun, I’m sorry.” Kyuhyun whispered to the phone.

_“I’m sorry, too. I should have calmly handled the situation.” Seohyun replied and Kyuhyun could sense that she had been crying._

_“Hey is the sun setting there?” She asked._

Kyuhyun looked behind to see that the sun was setting. Standing just in front of the sun set was the back of Sungmin. There was something about the scene that was drawing him closer to the teenage boy.

“Yeah, it is.” He replied. He had no idea what part of his mind made him reply because it seemed like the only thing in his mind was walking towards the boy.

_“Let’s watch it together. That way it would almost seem like we’re together.”_

Just like that he appeared beside Sungmin. Sungmin could tell from his peripheral vision that Kyuhyun was standing behind him but he made no move to look at him. With a solemn smile, Sungmin admired the sunset and with a small smile, Kyuhyun admired Sungmin.

“It’s beautiful.” Sungmin whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. Kyuhyun could vaguely hear Seohyun say the same thing.

“You’re beautiful.” He said his eyes focusing on Sungmin.

_“Thank you.”_

And Kyuhyun hung up.

3  

“What are you doing?” Eunhyuk asked as he handed Kyuhyun his Iced Coffee.

“Waiting for Sungmin’s email.” Kyuhyun replied not taking his eyes off his phone. They were currently in his room and Eunhyuk was helping Kyuhyun pack some of his things before they left for his summer vacation tomorrow.

“Wow! Do you honestly believe his reply is just gonna pop just like some sort of text message?” Eunhyuk started. “Dude, the guy’s probably sneaking in around in his laptop or something. You’re just making yourself look like an idiot.”

Kyuhyun sighed, his friend was right. He put his phone in his pocket and stood up from his desk to start packing his things.

“So…” Eunhyuk began.

“So what?”

“So, what are you going to do about Seohyun?” Eunhyuk finally said. “She’s pretty furious you’re blowing her off again. She’d have your head if she found out you were actually allowed, again, to stay here but you chose to meet Sungmin over the summer instead of her…”

“I’m meeting up with her tonight.” Kyuhyun replied not looking Eunhyuk in the eyes. “I’m breaking up with her.”

Somewhere in Eunhyuk’s mind he celebrated. Finally, his best friend was doing something right in his life.

 

Kyuhyun breathed the evening summer breeze. Dinner had just been served and no sign of Sungmin. He’s been walking around the shore for a while now. He really wanted to talk to Sungmin about breaking up with Seohyun. He didn’t know why but it felt like he needed to tell Sungmin. A solemn smile graced his lips as he remembered what happened last night. It was a total mess. Seohyun was crying really badly and if her parents were there he was pretty sure her father would’ve had his head. He sighed because even though he should be feeling bad all he felt was freedom. The solemn smile didn’t leave as he began to admire the moonlight. Thoughts of Sungmin’s smile danced in his mind and the smile slowly turned into a real one. He couldn’t wait to see his friend.

It was already starting to get late and still Kyuhyun saw no sign of Sungmin. He felt a little heartbroken. Sungmin had emailed Kyuhyun that as soon as Kyuhyun had arrived then Sungmin would’ve been there. But looking around now, there was still no Sungmin in sight. Kyuhyun got up from his position on the beach. He took one last look around the area and when he saw that it was clear, he went back to the house.

He got to his room and immediately typed in an email to Sungmin. He asked him where he was and why he didn’t show up. He wasn’t expecting a speedy reply as it always took a day for Sungmin to reply. Still, that didn’t stop him from staring down his phone as he lay down in bed.

 

The next morning Kyuhyun found Sungmin sitting by the shore. Seeing Sungmin, even though he had his back to him, gave Kyuhyun this inexplicable feeling. He wanted to embrace Sungmin and breathe in his scent. The morning summer breeze blew and Kyuhyun breathed it in as if it would bring him Sungmin’s wonderful scent. For some reason, his heart was beating at an odd pace. He walked closer to Sungmin and noticed how his hunched his back was and that he looked a little depressed hugging his knees to his chest.

“Are you okay?” Kyuhyun asked softly as he sat down beside him. Sungmin showed no sign of acknowledging Kyuhyun. Sungmin sighed and breathed in. Kyuhyun could see he had swollen eyes. He’d probably been crying all night, Kyuhyun guessed.

“I don’t know…” He turned his head towards Kyuhyun but didn’t meet his eyes. “To be honest, I want to say ‘I’m fine’ or ‘I’m okay’ but I can’t for some weird reason.”

Sungmin sighed and turned his sight back to the ocean admiring, or at least pretended to admire, the beautiful orange sky as the sun begun to rise. Kyuhyun watched Sungmin wallow in his depression and wished there was something he could do. He looked at Sungmin’s line of vision but couldn’t find it in him to find the sunrise beautiful.

“You know, you can tell me if you have a problem. I’ll listen. I always listen.” Kyuhyun said. He’d never really seen Sungmin this down. This was the first time he’d looked so depressed and it worried Kyuhyun to no end because Sungmin always seemed cheerful in the emails they shared. Whenever Sungmin was down, he just never pictured Sungmin looking like this, like Kyuhyun’s heart would break as well.

“I don’t know if I can tell you…” Sungmin whispered turning his head away from Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun found himself looking at the back of Sungmin’s head and frowned.

“You can tell me anything, Min. I’m your friend.” Kyuhyun reasoned.

“That’s the point, Kyuhyun, you’re my only friend. I don’t want to lose you.” Sungmin whispered finally looking at Kyuhyun with tear stained eyes. Kyuhyun’s heart broke at the scene. He wanted to envelop Sungmin in his arms if it could only make the pain Sungmin was feeling go away.

“You’re not gonna lose me. You’re never getting rid of me, Lee Sungmin. I promise.” Kyuhyun said as he put his hands on Sungmin’s shoulder. He looked into Sungmin’s eyes and wiped the tears away. “Whatever you have to say, I’ll listen. No matter what you tell me, I’m not leaving you.”

Sungmin took a deep breath. Kyuhyun let all inhibitions go and finally embraced Sungmin. Sungmin held onto Kyuhyun’s shirt, balled them in his fists tightly and began to cry. Kyuhyun stroked Sungmin’s hair in hopes of soothing him down.

“I like you.” Sungmin whispered which got muffled by Kyuhyun’s clothes. Kyuhyun’s eyes shot wide open at the words Sungmin spoke. “I love you.” He said this time voice a little louder but still shaky because of the crying.

Kyuhyun loosened his hold on Sungmin. Sungmin looked into Kyuhyun’s eyes and when he saw that what he was looking for wasn’t there, he broke free from Kyuhyun’s grasps and ran back to the beach house. Kyuhyun was left by the shore looking at his empty arms. He looked back to see Sungmin crying but couldn’t make a move to stop him. He couldn’t even run after him. He was just there sitting not believing in the way that things had turned.

 

The day had passed by faster than Kyuhyun would have assumed. He spent most of it reading the book his father had given him, only paying half of his attention to it. The sun was only setting when his mother called him for dinner. Kyuhyun took one last glance at the shore and entered the house. He hadn’t been paying much attention at the conversation during dinner. His parents didn’t ask because he wouldn’t respond anyways.

Kyuhyun walked towards the balcony and saw from the clear glass doors that someone was sitting by the shore. He slowly walked all the way to the beach until he’d finally reached Sungmin’s side. Sungmin had his knees to his chest again. Kyuhyun sat down beside Sungmin, his pinky brushing the pinky of Sungmin’s hand that was on the sand. Kyuhyun pretended like it was an accident.

“I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember.” Sungmin started not meeting Kyuhyun’s eyes as he kept his gaze on the moonlit sea. Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin as if to ask him what he was talking about. “I watched you grow up and I found myself falling in love with you.” Sungmin paused and gulped. He wiped some of the tears that had fallen. “I lied to you when I told you I stay here during summer. The truth is I’ve been living here for as long as I can remember. And every summer that your family visits, I watch you play out in the beach from the window of my room and every time, I pray and wish that I could go outside and play with you.”

“Why did you lie?” Kyuhyun whispered as he let his hand hold Sungmin’s.

Sungmin turned his tear stained face towards Kyuhyun and gave him his most heart breaking smile, “I didn’t want to seem like I waited for you because that’s all I did. Ever since I saw you play outside, every year I’d wait for summer to come and to finally be able to see you. Even if I couldn’t play with you outside, seeing you happy made me happy as well.”

Sungmin smiled as the tears began to fall and Kyuhyun felt his heart break. Sungmin looked so broken all Kyuhyun wanted to do was kiss his pain away. And so he did.

Kyuhyun held on Sungmin’s hand and with his free hand he caressed Sungmin’s cheek and pulled it closer to his. The kiss was gentle but Kyuhyun felt the fireworks in them. He felt Sungmin’s free hand rest on his and the next thing he knew he was on top of Sungmin who was lying down on the sand, his knees supporting his weight so he wasn’t completely on top of Sungmin.

When they pulled apart, Sungmin had this confused look in his eyes. Kyuhyun smiled softly at Sungmin as he rested his forehead on Sungmin’s. “I love you.” Kyuhyun whispered kissing Sungmin softly once more. “I love you.” He repeated. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Sungmin’s nose.

Sungmin gasped and began to cry once more. Kyuhyun opened his eyes and began to worry.

“I love you, too.” Sungmin said as he embraced Sungmin and Kyuhyun enveloped his arms around Sungmin, holding him tightly as if to never let go.

 

“So you broke up with Seohyun?” Sungmin asked as they sat by the shore watching the sunrise. Kyuhyun had this smirk that Sungmin wanted to wipe off but had to admit that it made Kyuhyun look handsome.

“I was going to tell you but you went all drama mode on me.” Kyuhyun joked squeezing Sungmin’s hand in his own. “But I liked the drama.”

Kyuhyun leaned down and pecked Sungmin on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Kyuhyun had been spending his summer vacation with Sungmin. His parents were beginning to complain but in reality they didn’t mind. Kyuhyun hadn’t told his parents anything but they knew what their son had been up to.

Kyuhyun had never been this happy. The feeling couldn’t even compare to those times he went out with Seohyun. He admired Sungmin and the way he smiled as the beauty of the sunrise captivated him. Now Sungmin won’t be the only one counting down for summer to arrive. He put his arms around Sungmin. He kissed the top of his head. They only have a few weeks left before summer ends and after that, only one more summer vacation to go before college. Kyuhyun would have to spend every day as if it were his last.

4

“Congratulations graduates!” Their principal announced. “And now, let us call on your valedictorian, Cho Kyuhyun, for his speech.”

The whole gym applauded as Kyuhyun took the stage and gave his speech.

“Congrats, dude!” Eunhyuk greeted embracing Kyuhyun in a manly hug. Kyuhyun had been getting congratulated by people left and right. He was feeling flattered but he was disappointed that the one person he’d wanted to hear it from couldn’t greet him yet.

“You okay?” Eunhyuk asked his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders as they walked to their families.

“Yeah.” Kyuhyun replied.

“So has your boyfriend congratulated you yet?” Eunhyuk asked with this knowing smirk.

“No, and you know he hasn’t.” Kyuhyun pouted and Eunhyuk had to hide his cringe.

“Sorry, sorry.” Eunhyuk chuckled. “So have you guys talked about your college plans?”

“We’ve both decided to go to Seoul University. We just got our acceptance letters.” Kyuhyun replied with a proud smile remembering his video chat with Sungmin as they showed each other the letters.

“Good for you.” Eunhyuk said as he hugged Kyuhyun one last time and they went their separate ways. This would probably be the last time he’d see Eunhyuk since he’d taken up a scholarship in America.

“Eunhyukkie! See you soon!” Kyuhyun shouted and Eunhyuk smiled and gave him two thumbs up.

 

Kyuhyun quickly dumped his stuff in his bedroom and ran outside in the direction of the beach where Sungmin was waiting for him.

“Sungmin!” He called as he ran to embrace the love of his life.

“I missed you so much!” Kyuhyun said.

“I missed you, too.” Sungmin replied with a shaky voice.

“Have you been crying?”

“No, no, I just missed you, that’s all.” Sungmin said quickly wiping his tears away.

Kyuhyun kissed Sungmin lightly on the lips, “Think of it this way, after this summer, we’ll always be together.”

 

Kyuhyun had been spending his everyday with Sungmin, trying to make up for lost time. It made Sungmin wonder just how it was still possible for Kyuhyun to surprise him like that, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

They were having some form of picnic in the beach, a bit far from where their houses stood. The sun was just about to set and they had just finished the last of their food that Sungmin cooked.

“I have something to tell you.” Sungmin sighed as Kyuhyun tightened his hold on Sungmin. Kyuhyun knew that there was something bothering Sungmin, he’d just wanted Sungmin to tell him without having to force it from him. He had this feeling it was about that.

“I can’t go to Seoul University.” Sungmin whispered and despite Kyuhyun’s shock he was able to remain calm and keep quiet to wait for an explanation. “M-my parents applied for me to go to Berklee College of Music. You know that college in Boston, the one I was talking to you about.” Kyuhyun nodded and Sungmin went on. “I got accepted and they offered me a scholarship… My parents are expecting me to go…”

Kyuhyun couldn’t say anything. He wanted to protest but he knew what this opportunity meant to Sungmin. He looked into Sungmin’s eyes and saw he was on the verge of tears. Kyuhyun’s heart broke knowing Sungmin was torn between choosing him and the college that could continue launching his career. Kyuhyun took a deep breath; he knew what he had to do.

“You should take it.” Kyuhyun said voice barely above a whisper as he looked up at the orange sky. He didn’t even realize how weak he sounded until he’d heard himself say it. Sungmin looked at him with wide eyes wiping the tears that were about to fall.

“I understand what this could mean to you.” Kyuhyun smiled at Sungmin. “I know we made a promise to go to Seoul U., but if you have a calling in Berklee you should take it.”

Sungmin embraced Kyuhyun and cried. Kyuhyun couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face at the thought of how much Sungmin must’ve thought about the situation. “We could always try long distance.”

Kyuhyun muttered as Sungmin nodded along still not taking his head out from Kyuhyun’s chest but ended up crying even harder. Kyuhyun returned the embrace.

 

Kyuhyun and Sungmin decided not to talk about the impending doom of their separation. For some weird reason, Kyuhyun had this gut feeling that there was something Sungmin wasn’t telling him. He shrugged it off all the time even though Sungmin would look at him sadly most of the time. It was getting really hard not to ask but Kyuhyun didn’t want to ruin their last summer together. It felt like it would be their last. In the back of Kyuhyun’s mind, he knew that it was their last but he told himself it was only because Sungmin was moving far away.

They’d been spending the remaining weeks stargazing, night swimming, and anything Kyuhyun could think of doing that summer that seemed appropriate for the both of them. Sungmin had his fair share of ideas and they did those, too. They walked hand in hand along the shore, they played a lot in the beach and just about any childish desire Sungmin had with Kyuhyun was fulfilled. Kyuhyun wasn’t even surprised when Sungmin had a list of things to do and that he’d begun crossing things off. He just laughed and agreed to continue finishing the list.

There was only two days left before Sungmin had to leave for Boston and then three days after that Kyuhyun would be going back to Seoul with his family. He knew that those three days were going to be the hardest.

“So what else haven’t we done in your list?” Kyuhyun asked as he turned on his side to peer at Sungmin who was enjoying the afternoon sun.

“I don’t know, let’s see…” Sungmin purred as he sleepily got the list from the table beside him.

“Let’s see, we’ve done that, we did that last night, we did that yesterday, we did that, too…” Kyuhyun started scanning the rest of the list. “Looks like there are only two more things left to do.” Kyuhyun grinned like a child and Sungmin felt excited as well even though he didn’t know what those two things were. Sungmin checked the list and began to blush, no wonder Kyuhyun was grinning.

The last two things on the list were:  
 _16\. Kiss me. Kiss me like you’ve never kissed me before.  
20\. Sing me a song just for me._

“I think we should do sixteen last.” Kyuhyun winked even though deep down he knew that if they did this last then that kiss might be the last thing he give Sungmin. He tried not to focus on that thought. Sungmin absentmindedly nodded along.

“Hey, I’m gonna head back to the house for awhile. Meet me at the far side of the beach after dinner.” Kyuhyun said and Sungmin couldn’t help but pout. Kyuhyun smiled as he patted Sungmin’s head.

“The place where we gazed at the stars?” Sungmin asked trying his best to wipe off that pout of his mouth.

“Yup, that one. Now stop pouting, this is for you own good.” Kyuhyun said chuckling as he gave Sungmin a peck and went back to his beach house.

 

Kyuhyun was waiting for Sungmin to come. He’d been preparing the things he would need to serenade Sungmin. He’d already known what song to sing. He kept smiling every time he thought about the lyrics of the song. He kept fixing his semi-formal polo despite knowing there was nothing wrong with what he was wearing. When he saw a silhouette appear, he knew it was Sungmin and when the silhouette started to come closer, Kyuhyun turned on the music.

Sungmin came in to view just in time for Kyuhyun to start singing.

_Nae mal deuro jullae  
Amu maldo haji malgo na sasireun neomuna buranhae_

_Niga omneun haru eoddeohge gyeondilji jeongmal molla_

_Uri  ggeci aniraneungeol ara_

_Naega omneun binjarie honja apa uljineun_

 

As Kyuhyun began to sing, Sungmin couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with emotion because of the impact of the lyrics. Kyuhyun didn’t expect Sungmin to cry as badly as he was doing now. Kyuhyun suddenly felt the weight of the lyrics and it dawned on him just how perfect the lyrics were. He tried to calm his mind as he continued to sing despite his voice becoming shaky.

 

Sungmin couldn’t help bawling his eyes out as he begun to remember all those wonderful memories he had created with Kyuhyun. Those were the best years of his life. His tears were getting harder and harder to control and no matter how many tears he’d shed, he just couldn’t stop crying.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes to shield him from the sight of a bawling Sungmin as it tore his heart apart. He really wanted to sing this song perfectly and he didn’t need himself to be this affected.

 

_Nae mamsoge ojig neo_

_Ne mamsoge ojig na_

_Seoro dalmaganeun moseubi sarange bbajyo ittdaneun geot_

_Gateun haneul dareun got urin jamsi ddeoreojyeo_

_Jigeum isungan yeongwonhi_

_Itjimalgo gioghae_

 

By the time Kyuhyun was finished singing, Sungmin was bawling and Kyuhyun had tears falling down his cheeks. Kyuhyun embraced Sungmin as they began to cry together in realizing just how real their situation was.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Sungmin whispered in Kyuhyun arms when he finally calmed down.

“Yeah?”

“I love you. I will always love you.” Sungmin said voice slightly muffled as he tucked himself further in Kyuhyun’s arms.

“I love you, too, Min.” Kyuhyun replied tightening his hold knowing that no matter how much he wants to let go, in the end, he will have to.

 

The day for Sungmin to leave had finally arrived. Kyuhyun could feel the heaviness in his chest and every time he breathed it felt like there was no air around him. He was waiting for Sungmin to arrive. He looked out at the beach and the morning would have looked so beautiful if the circumstances weren’t so depressing.

“Kyuhyun.” Sungmin called and Kyuhyun turned to see Sungmin. Sungmin looked like he hadn’t slept at all last night. His eyes were swollen and his voice broke a little as he mentioned Kyuhyun’s name. Kyuhyun smiled sadly at the sight before him. He approached Sungmin and took a deep breath.

“T-Thanks for everything, Kyuhyun.” Sungmin started his voice barely above a whisper but he knew Kyuhyun could hear, they were so close to each other. “You don’t know it but you saved me. You saved me from a life of solitude and loved me. You loved me like no one else could and I will always be grateful for that.”

Sungmin looked up to try and stop himself from crying again. Kyuhyun was also steeling himself because the tears were on the verge of falling. Sungmin took a deep breath and wiped some of the tears that managed to fall. He smiled sadly at Kyuhyun.

“Just remember that I love you. I really and truly do.” Sungmin said as he began to shed his tears.

“I love you, too –“ Kyuhyun wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Sungmin pulled him into a tight embrace. Kyuhyun chuckled, his voice broken, as he wrapped his arms around Sungmin’s waist and let the tears he’d been holding back fall a little. With a shaky voice he said, “We’ll write to each other, don’t worry. I’ll email you every single day. I’ll even write you letters if you want me to. ”

Kyuhyun stroked Sungmin’s soft hair as he only continued to cry. “Stop crying.” Kyuhyun whispered his voice hoarse from trying to stop his tears from overflowing. “We’ll see each other soon. It’s not like we’re saying goodbye forever, right? Before you know it, we’re back here and holding each other in our arms and dreaming of a future together.”

Sungmin only slightly nodded as Kyuhyun continued to mutter words of comfort. “Just never forget that there’s someone here waiting for you, waiting for you to come back.”

Kyuhyun forced Sungmin to look him in the eyes. Kyuhyun caressed Sungmin’s face and wiped his tears with his thumbs. “I will always love you.” Kyuhyun whispered as he leaned in with his eyes closed. Sungmin closed his eyes.

When Kyuhyun’s lips finally met Sungmin’s lips, it was the most magical kiss Sungmin had ever gotten. It was heartbreaking and it made his whole being ache but despite it all he could taste the love Kyuhyun had for him. The kiss was salty because their tears were mixed into it but they didn’t care, all they could really feel and taste on it was the love they had for each other.

When they finally pulled away, Kyuhyun rested his forehead on Sungmin’s. The tears were still falling and no matter how much they wiped them away they wouldn’t go.

“Goodbye, Kyuhyun.” Sungmin whispered. It was so soft that Kyuhyun felt like he’d imagined hearing it. Sungmin pulled away and ran as fast as he could back to where he’d come from. Kyuhyun was left dumbfounded. He couldn’t move. He was so stunned he couldn’t even run after Sungmin.

They had agreed that there wouldn’t be any goodbyes.

Kyuhyun fell down on his knees as he had finally confirmed his fears. He clutched at his shirt as it became harder and harder to breathe. The tears were clouding his vision. Sungmin had said goodbye. He’d been speculating something was wrong. Sungmin had been acting as if he would never see Kyuhyun ever again. Kyuhyun had brushed those thoughts away thinking he was just overanalyzing the situation.

Kyuhyun shouted and pounded on the sand. If only he’d known then maybe he would’ve done things differently. He continued to shout and wail as the pain of losing the most important person to him dawned on him. He would never see Sungmin again. Sungmin probably wouldn’t even write back to him.

 

When Kyuhyun had finally calmed down, the afternoon sun was high in the sky and it stung his skin but the summer breeze was comforting. He was sitting by the shore watching as families played on the beach. He’d been thinking about Sungmin, the memories they’d made. He would never forget Sungmin. He probably would never be able to love anyone like he loved Sungmin.

A smile began to form on his lips as an idea crossed his mind. He stood up and dusted himself. Even though there were people there, to Kyuhyun there was just him and Sungmin, even if Sungmin had left hours ago.

“LEE SUNGMIN! I LOVE YOU! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!” Kyuhyun shouted and the summer breeze blew and he closed his eyes feeling the breeze embrace him. It felt like it was Sungmin and the smile on his face grew wider.

**_5 years later_ **

Kyuhyun stepped foot in the beach house for the first time in five years. When he left for college, his family decided to sell the place. His parents had reasoned that they didn’t need it anymore anyways, but Kyuhyun knew that it was because of his painful memories. A solemn smile graced his lips as the newly refurbished beach house brought back those painful memories.

Kyuhyun had bought back the beach house because he’d wanted to hold on to the memories of Sungmin. He thought of it as a way of being with Sungmin. It was crazy but that was what he needed right now. Or at least he thought he needed.

It had been a long time since the last time he’d been here. He hadn’t realized how much those memories hurt up until now. Everything was replaying in his mind. Those times Sungmin had slept over at his house. The days Kyuhyun would read his book to Sungmin. As he walked around the house, he realized that every bit of the house held a memory of Sungmin. It made his heart ache so badly.

Kyuhyun sat down on the dining table. He closed his eyes as he felt the tears sting his eyes. He hadn’t been this sensitive in a while. He sighed as he wiped the lone tear that fell. He really had to stop with his sulking.

“Sungmin isn’t coming back.” He whispered to himself. The pain in his voice almost made him cringe. It was the only truth in this world and yet he wanted it to be a lie.

He stood up and chanted his mantra. “Sungmin isn’t coming back. You’re going to be fine. You’ve been fine for the longest time. It’s just memories. Sungmin isn’t coming back but you’re going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.”

His voice was breaking because he had no strength to believe in his words anymore. Not now, especially when he was back where even the happiest of memories could eat him alive. It had worked when he was in Seoul because he didn’t have to be bombarded with those memories because there was no beach house to remind him of Sungmin.

He wiped some of the tears that begun to cascade down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and continued to chant his mantra as he tried to finish unpacking his things.

He’d finished unpacking all his things. He sat down on his bed and looked out the window to see the sun was setting. A strange feeling had settled in him. He hadn’t seen the sunset in a while. He decided it was finally time to check out the beach and watch the sunset again. A small smile graced his lips as he walked out of the house.

He took careful steps going down the balcony. It had been a while since he’d last seen a sunset like this. Even if it brought a painful ache in his heart, he couldn’t help but smile because the sunset always reminded him of how happy Sungmin looked whenever he saw one.

 As he walked to the shore, he noticed that someone was there watching the sea. His heart skipped a beat. There was someone in the beach. From his view it had to be a man. He gulped. He didn’t know if he had neighbors, he forgot to ask his realtor. He took a few more careful steps and as he got closer the back became even more familiar. Kyuhyun’s eyes widened and his heart started to beat at an uncontrollable pace. He took a deep breath as he took one last step. He was this close to the man, if he held out his hand he’d be able to touch his back.

 “Sungmin?” His voice was soft but he knew the wind carried his voice to the ears of the man. The man seemed startled but nonetheless slowly turned to face Kyuhyun.

With each passing second, Kyuhyun’s heart beat began to pound harder than it ever did. He tried to calm himself until the man finally turned to look at him.

Kyuhyun gasped a little and he was sure he had stopped breathing. Right in front of him was the man he had least expected to see at that shore.

“It’s been awhile.” Sungmin greeted softly. The soft summer breeze rustled his hair and Kyuhyun had to remember how to breathe because Sungmin still looked as beautiful as he did the last time he saw him.

Kyuhyun took a few steps closer. He couldn’t form coherent thoughts let alone think of anything to say. The fact that Sungmin was standing right in front him seemed surreal. As soon as he was only inches apart from Sungmin, he slowly held onto Sungmin’s hands, looking at them as if they weren’t real. Sungmin had a small smile on his face but his eyes held this sadness. Kyuhyun looked up and Sungmin smiled a little wider as tears began to well up in his eyes. Kyuhyun caressed Sungmin’s cheeks and his eyes begun to sting.

“I’m-I’m not dreaming, am I?”  Kyuhyun asked his voice breaking as the tears were becoming hard to control. At the sight of Kyuhyun, Sungmin couldn’t help but take a deep breath. Sungmin nodded his and as if to prove a point, he held Kyuhyun’s head into his hands and leaned their foreheads together.

“No, no you’re not.” Sungmin whispered as he and Kyuhyun began to cry.

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, held Sungmin’s hand in place on his cheeks and leaned in. It wasn’t until he kissed Sungmin did he believe that he wasn’t dreaming. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was innocent and yet it was all Kyuhyun needed to know that Sungmin was never going to leave him. As they broke apart, Sungmin whispered, “I love you.”

Kyuhyun captured Sungmin’s lips once more in a much more passionate kiss. He smiled into the kiss knowing Sungmin was never leaving his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh this was really horrible. But this is one of my babies so I'm backing it up anyway OTL Also, you'll probably have the same questions so here: http://wheredreamslast.livejournal.com/2254.html?thread=34254#t34254


End file.
